The God That Failed
by Rayniekinnz
Summary: 'Introducing: Lelouch. The boy who wanted to destroy it all.' A series of drabbles - nineteen in total, by the end - with one for every chapter of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, the adapted manga version.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I/Lelouch**

* * *

><p>They were foolish – following, never leading, never thinking passed what was expected. They gawked and stared, watching as everything fell to pieces – <em>allowing<em> everything to fall to pieces. It was like staring into a mirror, seeing nothing but your reflection and the flickering lights and shadows that made up your body.

_Nine minutes._

He wondered, often, how they could all be so blind, worrying over nothing and yet feeling nothing for what should be worrying. He looked from left to right, seeing an existence built up on war, on lies, on larceny. It made him sick, and yet it didn't.

_Eight dead._

Blame, but no ownership. Concern, but not the right kind. He wanted to scream, to make them _see_, to make them _feel_.

_Rebellion_.

A girl…a girl would change it all; she would give him something special. Something that would either end them all, or build them back up again.

Either way, he would die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IEnd**

* * *

><p>Okay – completely new fandom for me! :D I've literally just started reading the manga and so far I'm like o.o whoa, okay...<p>

This is a sort of challenge between Remi [**reminiscent-afterthought**] and I, since the series was recommended to me and it was on her watch-list :D We're writing a drabble for every chapter we read, which will be one every day hopefully, as a sort of reading-marathon. In my case, the drabbles will focus on themes that pop out at me while I'm reading. They will probably vary a lot in length, depending on how much time and inspiration I have.

This is set in the manga-verse, which from what I understand was adapted from the anime instead of the other way round.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II/Chapter 002**

* * *

><p>He stared into the mirror, tilting his head from side to side, back and forth, hair brushing his cheeks and sometimes falling into his eyes.<p>

His suddenly very valuable eyes.

He wasn't stupid – his last demonstration had convinced him. His eyes…the girl…somehow, she had given him a gift. A gift of his will, followed without question or dispute, without a single thought.

He knew what would he would do - what he _had_ to do.

For Nunnally; for the Elevens; for those few who could see the scarred faces behind lipstick smiles.

Even if that meant losing everything – including Suzaku.

He would destroy Britannia.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IIEnd**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III/Chapter 003**

* * *

><p>The girl, the <em>experimentation<em> – if she was found by the wrong people, if she fell into enemy hands…

He snorted, cupping his cheek and leaning his elbow on the armrest. It was all so unbeautiful, so annoying. He didn't expect much of his underlings – or no, he expected a lot, despite their obviously smaller intellects, because surely this was a simple mission. Transport girl from X to Y. Easy, yes?

Apparently not.

And now they were paying for it. He had a suspicious amount of men out looking for the girl, while trying to tell everyone that it was all fine and dandy. They would start asking questions soon…

He sighed, closing his eyes. As was the afflictions of a leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IIIEnd**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter V/Chapter 005**

* * *

><p>A simple trick – a mismatched cardboard design and one little mention of a word that meant nothing…once you planted the seeds of doubt, it was easy manipulation from there. His new technique tacked onto the end made for the simplest, most peaceful act of 'terrorism'.<p>

Except the thing he was fighting for wasn't cooperating.

Suzaku...did he really believe his own words? Did he honestly think they were worth saving – worth trying to change?

_Idiot! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VEnd**


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V/Chapter 005**

* * *

><p>A simple trick – a mismatched cardboard design and one little mention of a word that meant nothing…once you planted the seeds of doubt, it was easy manipulation from there. His new technique tacked onto the end made for the simplest, most peaceful 'terrorism'.<p>

Except the thing he was fighting for wasn't cooperating.

Suzaku...did he really believe his own words? Did he honestly think they were worth saving – worth trying to change?

_Idiot! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VEnd**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI/Chapter 006**

* * *

><p>A new girl – a young woman, maybe. Idealistic, unbiased…<p>

Suzaku wonders about her, as he watches her walk, as he watches her talk. He can't help hanging off her very word, feeling brighter and brighter the longer they spend time together. She reminds him of simpler times…peaceful times.

Absently, he thinks that maybe, _maybe_ what he's doing is right, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIEnd**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII/Chapter 007**

* * *

><p>He hated Britannia…but he hated his father most of all.<p>

He was their leader, their king, and yet he couldn't even find it within himself to protect his wife and children. He didn't care what happened to them, was glad to see them go, even.

It was almost funny, thinking about how he ruled a nation and yet felt no compassion for his own flesh and blood. He wondered, absently, if his awe-struck subjects knew their King wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice even the most valuable of their lives.

He was a dead man, to them. And that was okay.

They would all join him in death soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIIEnd**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII/Chapter 008**

* * *

><p>It had been stupidly easy to wipe them all out; they practically begged for it, lining up like lambs to the slaughter. A little nudge, a little trick, and they were all in place.<p>

His plan had succeeded; he couldn't have been happier. They would know, now, finally, that Zero was not a force to be reckoned with. His name would be synonymous with the greatest of powers – the power of the trampled upon.

If it was a massacre that they needed to _see_, it was a massacre they would get.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIIIEnd**


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX/Chapter 009**

* * *

><p>Suzaku trembled violently, clutching his torso as shudders racked his body. His eyes were wide, unseeing as he tried to convince himself that it wasn't true – that no-one else <em>knew<em>.

How—how _could_ he? Had someone started spreading rumours? Was he merely _guessing_ – trying to get under his skin?

He didn't notice the man leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IXEnd**


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X/Chapter 010**

* * *

><p>What would you say, if you found out your beloved Lelouch was…Zero?<p>

What would you say, if you found out all that you believed in, all that you trusted, had been a lie?

What would you say…if you finally realised the truth?

What would you do…if he was threatened?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XEnd**


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI/Chapter 011**

* * *

><p>They amused him, living in their little bubbles of dreams and a fake reality they were convinced they lived in. They were <em>begging<em> to be played with, their naivety making the perfect pieces for his new game. The boy, who was trying so hard to achieve the impossible, and the girl...

The tragic heroine – or perhaps a witch, committing the tragedy and then begging for sympathy – looking for answers in the reflection of her sins. He was almost impressed by her sheer stupidity regarding Zero, though he had lost interest when she starting putting two and two together. He didn't have time for her; he needed to get on with his plan and as soon as possible.

Now to set up the board…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIEnd**


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII/Chapter 012**

* * *

><p>All he wanted for them to be happy again, like before. Before <em>Lelouch<em> took her away from him, before she left.

But she wouldn't comply! If she had just gone with him, just given up, it would have been okay! _They_ would have been okay! He had already forgiven her – they could start afresh, someplace else, just them…

Wasn't that…okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIIEnd**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII/Chapter 013**

* * *

><p><em>Suzaku…what horrors have you been harbouring? What pain?<em>

_How long? Until when?_

_Did you ever plan on telling me – someone? Someone who could help you? But they wouldn't have understood; not really. Not like I would have. Not like _she_ would have. _

_I wonder, now…if I showed you mine, would you show me yours?_

_We're friends…aren't we?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIIIEnd**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV/Chapter 014**

* * *

><p>If it was Suzaku…<p>

Lelouch only wanted the absolute best for his little sister – for her to live happily, with someone who would spoil and adore her. She deserved it, after everything that had happened to her.

If it was Suzaku…he knew Suzaku could be this person.

He _understood_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIVEnd**


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV/Chapter 015**

She couldn't believe it – Zero had saved her! He had come just in time, too! A coincidence? She hoped not!

But where was he now? Surely he wouldn't just leave! She needed to find him, to thank him…

Ah, Suzaku?! Why was he – Z-Zero! _No, she couldn't let him get away!_

She struck, her body moving even before she had finished her thought. He was shocked; she didn't blame him. It was her best defence.

She would do anything for Zero, after all.

**Chapter XV/End**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI/Chapter 016**

* * *

><p>He was smart because he bowed his head and let life go on. He was smart because he <em>understood<em>.

Now, he understood a little better.

He couldn't back down anymore, couldn't allow his plans to fall through. He would gladly take his punishment, for he knew what would come of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVIEnd**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII/Chapter 017**

* * *

><p>"If he is a soldier of Britannia…won't you eventually meet him on the battlefield?"<p>

Lelouch closed his eyes, pressing a palm to his forehead. It was true, but he refused to dwell on it. Suzaku wouldn't be harmed under his hand or reign; nor scarred. He would make sure of it; for Nunnally, for their friendship.

All Suzaku had to do was…live on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVIIEnd**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII/Chapter 018**

* * *

><p>It wouldn't work – it <em>couldn't<em> work! His Order, his goal, it would have all been for nothing!

She was clinging to hope, a hope that had crumbled long ago. Lelouch seethed; how _DARE_ she challenge him? How _dare_ she trap him?

She knew nothing, she hadn't experienced it, she hadn't _felt_ it!

He would show her where she had gone so very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVIIIEnd**


	19. Chapter XIX: Final

**Chapter XIX/Chapter 019**

* * *

><p>He wished, for the first time since acquiring his Geass, that he had never even imagined such a thing before.<p>

There was so much…death. Blood, screams, horror. They were clawing at his clothes, begging him, crying; the blood on his hands drying harder, stickier, thicker. He could only watch.

Euphie turned to him, smiling and bubbly and as cheerful as ever, blood dripping slowly down her cheek. A familiar yell erupted from behind him and he made up his mind.

He was the god that failed. But there was no going back now.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIXEnd**

* * *

><p>Um…that ending tho.<p>

This is the end of this little story-thing! It was so much fun doing this with you, Remi – even if I dropped the ball on the last chapters :( I'm really sorry about that! And I even instigated the challenge! Raybe is just…Raybe TT-TT


End file.
